


Портниха и Смерть

by EtoMaj



Series: Портниха и Смерть [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Мастерство не пропьёшь, так выпьем же за мастерство!Моё восхищение: славному провансальскому народу, у которого Смерть любит персики, всем «дайверам» по классификации Барбары Шер, а также тем дурацким совершенно разговорам, которые друзья ведут между собой.





	Портниха и Смерть

Она откинулась в кресле, щёлкнула тумблером, положила руку на рулевое колесо и плавно нажала на педаль. Могучий двигатель пришёл в движение, ритмично застучал, набирая обороты, потом громыхнул – и встал. Изабелла со вздохом полезла в бардачок за отвёрткой.  
– Иногда я от тебя ужасно устаю, – сказала она швейной машинке. – Вот сейчас тебе что не нравится?  
«Минерва» не ответила: она была не из болтливых, да и капризничала редко. Другое дело что сегодня, похоже, был именно такой день.  
Изабелла шила, сколько себя помнила. Ещё в лицее, когда другие девчонки только учились заправлять нитку в челнок, она перешивала угловатую школьную форму себе и друзьям. Достаточно было выдрать из жакета поролоновые подушечки, расправить плечи, добавить жилету пару вытачек для юной груди, заменить унылые серые пуговицы в тон ткани на красные и укоротить юбку на четыре сантиметра, чтобы комплект преобразился и точно сел по фигуре. К выпускному от заказов не было отбоя, она бралась за всё, от простого ремонта до пошива с нуля, но особенно любила придумывать карнавальные костюмы.  
За пять суматошных и трудных, но чёрт возьми каких интересных лет в маленьком ателье на углу Ромигьер и Мирепуа Изабелла набрала достаточно опыта, денег и благодарных клиентов, чтобы переместить работу домой и поступить в парижскую высшую школу Мод`Арт на дизайнера одежды. Узнав об этом, Поль, которым она к тому времени тоже обзавелась, сделал такое лицо, словно готовился сам себе удалять зуб, причём без анестезии.  
– Зачем тебе снова учиться? – недоумевал он. – Только время зря потратишь, у тебя уже есть нормальная рабочая профессия. Второй Коко Шанель тебе всё равно не стать.  
– И слава мойрам, это было бы слишком скучно, – ответила она, подняв от лекал голову. – Я буду первой Изабо Кураж!  
– Ты и без того уделяешь мне слишком мало внимания, – канючил Поль, нарезая круги по комнате. – Для нормальной женщины отношения должны быть важнее работы!  
– Как сказала бы Сабина, мутуалист мутуалисту не комменсал, – усмехнулась Изабелла. – Почему бы мне не слушать лекции в Париже четыре дня в неделю, пока ты наводишь мосты здесь, у себя в клинике?  
– Я тебя и на выходных почти не вижу! Каждую субботу пьянствуешь с этими тремя девицами, они совсем тебя испортили.  
– Надо будет сказать им, то-то удивятся. Особенно Бирта, которая не пьёт ничего крепче кофе и Сабина, которая пишет магистерскую в Южной Америке. Приходится нам с Моникой предаваться пороку за четверых, мог бы посочувствовать.  
– А мне кто посочувствует? В холодильнике шаром покати, а ты, как приходишь с гулянки, сразу за иголки свои хватаешься. Что случится, если ты прервёшься хотя бы на неделю?  
– Нечто ужасное, – отвечала Изабелла, яростно щёлкая ножницами. – Возможно, именно с тобой.  
Не успел начаться её первый семестр, как она бросила дантиста Поля ради автомеханика Марчелло. С его появлением самый маленький и самый старый дом на Иль дю Рамье преобразился. Марчелло заменил окна в рассохшихся деревянных рамах на стеклопакеты, починил дедушкин трактор, привёл в порядок запущенный сад и подарил любимой новую швейную машинку марки «Минерва» – электромеханическую, о двадцати четырёх строчках. Щедрый неаполитанец готов был вывернуть карманы ради «Женоме» с компьютерными мозгами, но Изабелла объяснила ему, что из ста пятидесяти двух операций в обычной жизни пригождаются только десять, и не каждая строчка на ткани выглядит так же здорово, как на картинке. Марчелло вытряс из консультанта в магазине всю душу и подробности ухода за нежной техникой, и с тех пор раз в месяц любовно чистил машинку от пыли детскими ватными палочками для ушей и смазывал в ней все подвижные сочленения маслом из крошечной маслёнки.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что вы мне друг с другом изменяете, – сказала Изабелла однажды, наблюдая за этим действом.  
– У нас счастливая шведская семья, – улыбнулся Марчелло, прилаживая лапку на место.  
Каждое воскресенье в семь вечера они целовались взахлёб на перроне вокзала «Тулуза-Мотабо», а в пятницу в половине девятого воссоединялись там с таким жадным восторгом, словно не виделись целый месяц. В поезде Изабелла штудировала историю костюма, рисовала эскизы диковинных нарядов и мысленно примеряла их на других пассажиров. До конечной станции вагон наполнялся витязями, звездочётами, амазонками, ведьмами, оборотнями и космолётчиками. Дома возлюбленные занимались иностранным языком: смотрели запоем приключения бельгийца, похожего на чёрного персидского кота, и его друга, англичанина со статью и повадками грейхаунда.  
Когда Изабелла окончила первый курс, выиграв стипендию в половину стоимости обучения, Марчелло взял отпуск и увёз её в Турцию на две недели. По утрам они купались в море до одури, ныряли с аквалангом, днём шатались по Измиру, точно пьяные, устраивали вылазки в Эфес, пропадали пропадом на базарах, спасались от жары в чайханах. Вечером, вернувшись в Чешме, Марчелло заплывал далеко в море, а Изабелла, расслабленная и довольная, сидела на берегу с дорожным швейным набором и, пока хватало света, мастерила из пёстрых шёлковых платков легкомысленные пляжные наряды.  
– Изабеллиссима, давай мы не будем ездить в город в таком виде? – предложил Марчелло, увидев её в обновках.  
– Это почему же? Тебе не нравится?  
Девушка повернулась к нему спиной, забрала наверх тяжёлые чёрные волосы, обнажая шею и плечи. Тончайший шёлк улёгся мягкими складками, подчёркивая изгиб поясницы – сто лет назад Поль обозвал его гиперлордозом, ну и где этот Поль теперь?  
– Мне слишком нравится, – Марчелло сгрёб её в объятья и куснул за загривок. – Пусть я силён, как бык, но со всеми мужиками Измира могу и не справиться. Местные и так за нами вереницей ходят, каждый хочет себе в гарем гурию-провансалку.  
– Тебе ещё повезло, – хмыкнула Изабелла, сладко жмурясь. – Представь, что бы тут началось, если бы ты вышел на улицу со златовласой хюльдрой вроде моей Бирты!  
– У-у! А что это на тебе нарисовано? Перья от феникса или инфузории туфельки?  
– Ай, щекотно! Это, чтоб ты знал, древний восточный орнамент, называется «огурцы». Настоящая турецкая шаль, не какая-нибудь шотландская реплика!  
– Но они совсем не похожи на огурцы, – возмутился Марчелло, распутывая завязки. – Не бывает толстенных синих огурцов с красными семенами и острым загнутым кончиком!  
– Это турецкие огурцы, мало ли чем их тут поливают, – развела руками Изабелла и вышагнула из сарафана.

Замечтавшись, Изабелла не сразу заметила, что в садовую калитку кто-то барабанит, да ещё свистит, как на городском стадионе во время крупного матча. Она выбралась из мастерской на веранду и пошла открывать.  
– Привет, тётя Изабо! – долговязый чернявый подросток отсалютовал ей складной удочкой.  
– Какая я тебе тётя, Леу? – Изабелла упёрла руки в бока и выпятила грудь. – Я тебя старше от силы лет на десять, а ты скоро будешь с меня ростом!  
– Извини, красотка, на дядю ты никак не похожа, – заулыбался Леу. – Верно, Масиме?  
– Совсем непохожа, – согласился его приятель, у которого белобрысый «ёжик» на смуглой голове казался шапочкой для плавания.– Уж точно не на моего!  
– Ох, и наглецы! – восхитилась Изабелла. – Выкладывайте, с чем пожаловали.  
– Мы шли на лодочную станцию купаться и рыбачить, – начал Леу. – Махнули через забор, чтобы дорогу срезать, и тут у Масиме шорты лопнули на…  
– На самом интересном месте, – поспешно вставил Масиме. – Девки увидят – засмеют, а переодеться не во что.  
– Ясно. Заходите, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Масиме не двинулся с места.  
– Он стесняется, – сказал Леу.  
– Да брось, Масиме, плавки-то на тебе есть?  
– Он не поэтому. Ты ему с пятого класса нравишься.  
– Леу, заткнись! – рявкнул Масиме.  
– Не кипятись, ты не виноват, что у тебя хороший вкус, – успокоила его Изабелла. – Обвяжись полотенцем или за кусты зайди, я отвернусь.  
Масиме последовал обоим советам и через минуту вылез из кустов с полотенцем на бёдрах и шортами в руках.  
– Что скажете, доктор? – спросил Леу.  
Изабелла вывернула шорты наизнанку и внимательно осмотрела.  
– Пациента спасёт несложная операция. Ткань цела, разошёлся шаговый шов, только и всего. Я его сейчас прошью специальной джинсовой строчкой, такую захочешь – не вдруг распорешь. Подождите здесь минут пятнадцать.  
– Спасибо, тётя Изабо! – отозвался Масиме, придерживая полотенце, словно оно собиралось улететь. – Хочешь, мы за это добудем тебе пару карпов на ужин?  
Изабелла склонила голову набок, раздумывая.  
– Марчелло сегодня вернётся поздно, а мне лень с рыбой возиться. Лучше соберите нектарины с этих двух деревьев вон в то синее ведро.  
– Надо бы сначала пробу снять, вдруг они ещё неспелые? – засомневался Леу.  
– Снимайте, что с вами поделать, – рассмеялась хозяйка.

Оставшись одна, Изабелла разместилась на веранде с полной корзинкой цветных лоскутков и заготовкой детского одеяльца. Она задумала его пёстрым, как покрывало на бабушкиной кровати, и весёлым, как занавес в кукольном театре. Но едва мозаика из разноцветных кусочков начала сходиться, как в калитку постучали.  
За дверью, приплясывая от нетерпения, стояла Моника. Белокурая от природы, стриженая под раннего Дэвида Боуи, она умудрялась быть одновременно кругленькой и стройной. Костюмы-тройки и платья-футляры нагоняли на неё тоску, зато ей к лицу было всё, что облегало, обнажало, просвечивало, ниспадало или развевалось на ветру. Вот и сейчас полы приличной белой рубашки были завязаны узлом на талии, открывая загорелый животик.  
– Здравствуй, Виноградина! Я принесла тебе лучшую розу с Розового фестиваля, – сказала Моника и выхватила из-за спины бутылку игристого.  
– Только не говори, что молния разошлась в самый ответственный момент, – заволновалась Изабелла.  
– Что ты, не юбка, а мечта! – Моника закружилась на месте, и вокруг её ног распустился колокол бирюзового шифона с хороводом морских коньков по краю. – Хочу тебе сказать, нарядов, в которых удобно тискать виолончель, на свете немного. Мои любимые джинсы-клёш от бедра даже для «Манго Фанго» слишком хипповые, вечерние платья…  
– Хипповые недостаточно?  
– Вот да! Знаешь, эти вульгарные разрезы по самое не балуйся а-ля Джессика Рэббит. Когда сидишь, подол подметает сцену, а из зала кажется, что ниже пояса ты голая, и слушатели все как один превращаются в зрителей. Твоё же миди и-де-аль-но! Носишься по сцене – танцует, играешь – спокойно лежит на стуле, ни за что не цепляется, не задирается, не мнётся и к ногам не липнет. Спасибо тебе вот такущее!  
С этими словами Моника сунула бутылку Изабелле в руки и расцеловала её в обе щеки.  
Искать фужеры было лень, поэтому они взяли пивные кружки, помыли десяток нектаринов на закуску и устроились на подоконнике мастерской. Изабелла опустила ноги в комнату, на стол у окна, а Моника свесила наружу и принялась болтать в воздухе босыми пятками.  
– Виноградина, почему ты не спросишь меня, как мы отстрелялись нотами?  
– Да, извини. Как вы отстрелялись нотами?  
– О, сегодня мы были великолепны! Давали «Хорошее, забытое, старое» с викториной и призами. Правда, слажали, два раза подряд сыграв интермедию к «Семи Морям Рая», зато синхронно, представляешь? У нас это называется «дружно втупить». Публика на площади решила, что так и надо, нас трижды вызвали на «бис».  
– Поздравляю! Мастерство не пропьёшь, так выпьем же за мастерство, – предложила Изабелла. – Откроешь бутылку?  
– Давай сюда, – Моника ловкими музыкальными пальцами сорвала с горлышка фольгу и размотала проволоку. – А теперь пригнись!  
– Только пробку далеко не выстреливай, – спохватилась Изабелла. – Я из неё игольницу сделаю или ручку для шила.  
Пробка тихонько хлопнула и осталась у Моники в руке, над горлышком нехотя поднялась шапка земляничной пены, чтобы тут же осесть.  
– Знаешь, Виноградина, если бы я обнималась со своей «Кремоной» так часто и так страстно, как ты со своей «Минервой», я давно стала бы виртуозом, и все импресарио мира за меня передрались бы.  
– Неужели тебе жмёт в плечах твой «Манго Фанго»? – удивилась Изабелла. – Надоело играть впятером?  
– Вот ещё! Если уж идти в кругосветку, то только с любимой командой, – фыркнула Моника и плеснула шампанское в кружки жестом заправского пирата. – К осени готовим новую программу с песнями из мультиков, это будет бомба, вот услышишь. А где Марчелло? Надо бы и ему оставить горло промочить!  
– Угадай. Примени свои серые клеточки, – Изабелла сделала первый глоток и зажмурилась от удовольствия. – Слушай, отличное вино!  
– М-м-м… сегодня суббота, но гараж закрыт, в саду не слышно ни свиста, ни клацанья секатора, а с кухни ничем вкусненьким не пахнет. Платьице на тебе – как будто только что с вешалки, да и причёска в вопиющем порядке. Опять куда-то укатил на своём тракторе?  
– Он поехал на Гангиз, в Бельфлу, вытаскивать неудачливых британских гонщиков из прибрежного песка.  
– А ты не боишься, что он там положит глаз на какую-нибудь красотку в мини-бикини?  
– Если она будет чертовски хороша, я просто её у него отобью, и дело с концом, – пожала плечами Изабелла.  
– Тогда я пью этот кубок за вас, дети мои, – сказала Моника торжественно. – Главный вопрос жизни, Вселенной и вообще – почему вы до сих пор не женаты?  
– Разве? – удивилась Изабелла, чокаясь с ней. – И потом, с каких это пор тебя волнуют формальности?  
– К чёрту мэрию, – отмахнулась Моника. – Я согласна даже на бетазойскую церемонию, но только с участием нашей мушкетёрской троицы!  
– Для этого нужно сначала добыть Сабинянку из экспедиции, – вздохнула Изабелла, катая по тарелке узорчатую косточку. – Два года её не видели, куда это годится? Телефон в диких джунглях Эквадора, конечно, не ловит, придётся нам поздравить Бирту и Ове за неё.  
– Друг мой, твои сведения устарели, в Эквадоре её уже нет.  
– Ну, значит, в диких джунглях Венесуэлы. Какая разница?  
– Большая, – Моника вгрызлась в рыжеватую мякоть и продолжила говорить, жуя и упиваясь соком. – А ешли я скажу фебе, чфо Шабинянка брошила швоих розовых дельфинов на научрука и в эфу минуфу мчифшя через Афланфику шо вшей шкоростью, какую шпособен развифь шамолёф?  
– Ты больше так не шути, – насупилась Изабелла. – Я сейчас чуть не грохнулась с подоконника!  
– Какие шуфки, уж я-фо знаю, как фы по ней извелашь, – Моника отложила косточку от нектарина и облизала пальцы. – Она прилетает в «Тулуза-Бланьяк» рейсом из Марселя завтра в полдень.  
– Моника, я тебя обожаю!  
– Эй, обожай полегче, мы так обе свалимся! Да смотри не проговорись Бирте, не то весь сюрприз насмарку.  
– Могила!  
– Кстати о сюрпризах, я сейчас отправлюсь в город за подарками для ребят, – сказала Моника. – Хочешь со мной?  
– Извини, не могу, – развела руками Изабелла. – У меня срочный заказ для самой невесты, я обещала ей починить сумочку от бюнада.  
– Такого не знаю. Что за зверь?  
– Норвежский национальный костюм, очень богатый, почти весь состоит из вышивки. В нём ещё бабушка Бирты замуж выходила, а потом мама, тётя и обе старших сестры. Удивительно, но его даже перешивать не пришлось – всех женщин в семье как по одной форме отливали.  
Изабелла протянула руку в комнату за влажными салфетками, старательно вытерла пальцы и только после этого взяла с края стола продолговатую сумочку-кошелёк, расшитую рыжими северными ягодами по изумрудному фону.  
– Какая роскошь! – восхитилась Моника. – Вот это похоже на ежевику, на болотах растёт – забыла, как называется.  
– Морошка. Помнишь, Ове из неё варенье привозил?  
– Точно! Представляешь, кто-то сидел и вышивал их руками по ниточке всю полярную ночь напролёт. Я бы застрелилась, не закончив и первого листочка.  
– Я тоже, – призналась Изабелла. – Не люблю работать над одной вещью дольше недели, меня это расхолаживает. Видишь, ткань истрепалась по шву, её можно было бы срезать, но ушивать сумочку я не хочу, чтобы не нарушить рисунок. Наверное, просто закрою края кантом на полтона темнее, укреплю швы и начищу до блеска застёжку.  
– Ладно, Виноградина, оставайся на своих галерах, я выберу подарки сама, – решила Моника. – Только не говори потом, что у меня отсутствует вкус, и я нас позорю.  
– Почему же? У тебя свежий, экстравагантный стиль и безошибочное чувство цвета, – улыбнулась Изабелла.  
Моника всплеснула руками.  
– Спустя пятнадцать лет совместной жизни ты говоришь эти прекрасные слова, а у меня под рукой ни диктофона, ни видеокамеры. Девчонки не поверят! На радостях возьму и куплю молодым в дом что-нибудь сине-красное, как их национальный флаг.  
– Тогда бери толстые турецкие огурцы с острым загнутым кончиком, – сказала Изабелла.  
– С пупырышками? – заинтересовалась Моника.  
– С ложноножками!  
– Это ты в отпуске насмотрелась ужасов всяких, пока Марчелло учился нырять с аквалангом?  
– Я даже с собой привезла! Раздевайся!  
– Может, не надо?  
– Надо! – Изабелла спрыгнула с подоконника, распахнула дверцы платяного шкафа и нырнула внутрь.  
– Изабо, нам нельзя разговаривать, – со смехом сказала Моника. – Вообще. Слышала бы нас твоя маменька…  
– Вот, держи, этот топ я придумала для тебя. Снимай свою жаркую блузку, надень его, к юбке подойдёт. Я не хочу, чтобы ты схватила тепловой удар, пока ходишь по магазинам.  
– Спасибо! Такой лёгкий, высший класс!  
– А теперь убирайся отсюда, радость моя, а то я тебя дотемна не выпущу.

Вернувшись в мастерскую, Изабелла включила на стареньком приёмнике «Радио Окситания» и порхнула за машинку. Музыка помогала взять хороший разгон и не отвлекаться, пока львиная доля работы не будет сделана, а там уж и вовсе жалко бросать, не закончив. Однако же, стоило ей простегать одеяльце, подобрать тесьму для сумочки и зелёную нитку в тон, как задорная песенка местной рок-группы оборвалась. В наступившей тишине три удара в калитку прозвучали подобно гонгу.  
– Сегодня же заставлю Марчелло починить звонок, – проворчала Изабелла и пошла открывать.  
На пороге стоял некто в чёрных кроссовках, чёрных джинсах и чёрной толстовке с капюшоном, и это в тридцатиградусную жару. Он был слишком высоким для мальчика, слишком тощим для взрослого мужчины и устало опирался на длинную косу с рукояткой из красно-жёлтого можжевельника и воронёным серебряным лезвием. Лица его не было видно.  
– Я пришёл к Изабо Кураж, – сказал голос, похожий на эхо в гулкой и тёмной пещере.  
– Это я, здравствуйте.  
Тощий рассмеялся так, что Изабелле захотелось с головой закутаться в пуховое одеяло, которое они с Марчелло привезли из Турции, и лучше бы вместе с самим Марчелло.  
– Здоровья мне ещё никто не желал, мадам. В этом столько же смысла, как если бы я пожелал вашим усам и бороде дорасти до земли, – сказал гость и откинул капюшон.  
На Изабеллу, не мигая, смотрели два каштана с шипастой кожурой вместо век, а больше под капюшоном не было ничего.  
– Я давно заметил, что первым делом люди ищут у собеседника глаза – хоть что-нибудь, похожее на глаза. Их это успокаивает.  
– Если хотите больше походить на человека, попробуйте цветные контактные линзы, – неожиданно для себя посоветовала Изабелла.  
– Контактные с чем? – хмыкнул тощий.  
– Ну, что-то же держит в воздухе каштаны!  
– Лишь сила вашего воображения. Сосредоточьтесь, и увидите больше.  
Изабелла прищурилась, и в воздухе проступили очертания черепа, украшенного сушёными дарами полей и садов. Над каштановыми глазами заколосились пшеничные брови, белёсый от кристалликов сахара инжир появился на месте носа, рыжие урючины стали румяными щеками, жёлтые цукаты из долек канталупы сложились в учтивую улыбку, а зубы были из пластинок миндаля, какими украшают пирожные.  
– Надо же, впервые гляжу в лицо Жнеца, – сказала Изабелла. – Побывай Джузеппе Арчимбольдо в Мексике на празднике мёртвых, он мог бы написать такой портрет. Однако ваши руки я увидела сразу, и совершенно обычными.  
– Это потому, что вы ожидали увидеть руки, ещё не зная, кто перед вами, – объяснил гость.  
– Как вы, однако, невовремя, – посетовала Изабелла. – У меня не закончены два срочных заказа: одеяло для новорождённого и сумочка для новобрачной.  
– Вот они, главные вехи человеческой жизни: рождение, свадьба и я, – покивал гость. – Увы, я всегда прихожу вовремя и всегда – внезапно. Вы назвали бы это профессиональной деформацией.  
– Что ж я держу вас на пороге? Проходите, не стесняйтесь, – Изабелла посторонилась и впустила в дом Смерть.  
Хозяйка хотела было принять у гостя косу, как принимают шляпу или зонт, но он покачал черепом и сам аккуратно прислонил орудие к стене. Изабелла провела его на веранду и усадила в плетёное кресло из лозы. Сдвинула выкройку и корзинку с лоскутками на край стола, чтобы было куда поставить блюдце с нектаринами.  
– Угощайтесь, сегодня утром на дереве висели, – она сделала приглашающий жест.  
– Благодарю, – Смерть взял самый спелый плод и неуверенно повертел его в руке – не то чтобы костлявой, но тонкой и неправдоподобно длиннопалой.  
– Так вы ко мне по делу или просто в гости? – как можно небрежнее поинтересовалась Изабелла, устроившись по-птичьи на перилах веранды.  
– По служебной надобности, – Смерть с видимым сожалением отложил нектарин и достал из-за пазухи какой-то чёрный свёрток. – Взгляните, прошу вас.  
– Что это? – девушка зябко обхватила себя руками за плечи.  
– Не бойтесь, он не кусается. Только не упадите оттуда, пожалуйста: в мои планы это никак не входит.  
– В мои – тем более, – буркнула Изабелла. – Будьте добры, не заслоняйте мне свет.  
Она осторожно взяла и расправила на весу нечто длинное и широкое, из тонкой и лёгкой материи, тень от которой начисто скрыла пол, словно вместо надёжных сосновых досок под ногами была бездонная пропасть. Лучи закатного солнца, достигнув чёрного занавеса, захлёбывались и гасли. Все, кроме одного – испуганного розового зайчика, который вздрагивал посреди бездны от малейшего движения нервных пальцев.  
– Никогда не видела такой тонкой работы, – призналась Изабелла. – Я не могу найти здесь ни одного шва. Что это за ткань? Прохладная и гладкая, как атлас, но совершенно без блеска.  
– Мрак небытия, – сказал Смерть польщённо. – Мой любимый плащ от Чжи-нюй, сейчас таких уже не делают. Принимает любую форму, поглощает любой свет. Двадцать шесть веков ему сносу не было, вчера зацепился за цыганский гвоздь – и вот… видите, в чём приходится ходить. Как вы считаете, его можно починить?  
Изабелла расстелила плащ у себя на коленях, стараясь не думать о том, навсегда ли их сокрыла тьма.  
– К счастью, края совсем не осыпались, – сказала она. – Здесь можно поставить аккуратную заплатку, вот только из чего бы её соорудить? Все остатки тканей, какие у меня есть, недостаточно чёрные и хоть отчасти пропускают свет. Разве что джинсовая нашивка с Весёлым Роджером для пиратской треуголки, но она не подходит по фактуре.  
– Пожалуй, не стоит, – согласился Смерть, деликатно откусывая от нектарина миндальными зубами. – Слишком театрально. Мадам, в вашем доме найдётся угол, куда годами не заглядывало солнце?  
– Если электрический свет не считается, то да. Идёмте.  
Они спустились в погреб с одним фонариком на двоих, дошли до дальней стены, где стояли три дубовых бочки: две – с домашним вином и одна – совершенно пустая. Смерть открыл кран пустой бочки и подставил под него худые ладони, сложив их пригоршней.  
– Погасите фонарик, пожалуйста. Вот, держите, думаю, оттенок тот же, – сказал он и сунул в руку Изабеллы мягкий невесомый лоскуток.

Когда они вернулись на веранду, одеяние Смерти, сотканное из чистого мрака, всё так же лежало на столе, а поверх него вальяжно растеклась сиамская кошка. Она с упоением вылизывалась, не обращая внимания на то, что её лапы и хвост пропадают из виду, стоит ей погрузить их в какую-нибудь складку.  
– Баста, брысь! – шикнула хозяйка. – Что ты наделала, он же будет весь в шерстинках!  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил её Смерть. – Мрак небытия поглотит их, как поглощает всё отжившее.  
Изабелла согнала кошку с плаща и расправила его по столу. Достала из кармана лоскуток тени, подравняла маленькими ножницами его края, приложила к прорехе с изнанки и осторожно, нежно пришила крупными стежками, алой хлопковой ниткой.  
– Вы уверены, что так будет достаточно прочно? – засомневался Смерть, на минуту оторвавшись от нектаринов.  
– Не волнуйтесь, это только намётка, – успокоила его Изабелла. – Побудьте здесь, я скоро вернусь – если у вас есть время, конечно.  
– Время бесконечно, – возразил гость. – По крайней мере, для меня.  
Держа мантию на вытянутых руках, портниха влетела в мастерскую и приземлилась за «Минерву».  
– Не подведи, Афина Паллада, – скороговоркой прошептала она, вытаскивая челнок.  
Изабелла заправила в машинку самую чёрную шёлковую нитку, какую смогла найти, ослабила натяжение в нитедержателях, сделала пару пробных стежков и пристрочила заплату к плащу зигзагом, слегка растягивая пальцами тонкую материю, чтобы её не зажевало. Девушка едва успела выдернуть алую наметочную нить, как мрак со всех сторон наполз на шов, и тот пропал, словно и не существовал никогда. Изабелла вынесла плащ обратно на веранду и попыталась просмотреть заплатку на свет, но не смогла различить её ни глазами, ни пальцами.  
– Принимайте работу и заберите меня хоть сейчас, если я понимаю, как это сделала, – сказала она.  
Смерть положил на блюдце косточку от последнего нектарина, аккуратно снял с колен разомлевшую кошку и воздвигся перед Изабеллой во весь свой немалый рост. Накинул мантию на плечи поверх толстовки. Увидев это, Баста оскорблённо зашипела и унеслась куда-то вглубь дома, а Изабелла поёжилась от липкого холода, которого в пылу работы совсем не замечала.  
– В прихожей есть большое зеркало, – сказала она.  
– Благодарю, я в них не отражаюсь, – Смерть оглядел себя и величественно расправил худые плечи. – Балахон совсем как новый, не пройдёт и сотни лет, как я забуду, где была дырка. Чем мне вознаградить вас, Изабо?  
– Я могу попросить о чём угодно? – уточнила Изабелла.  
– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, – кивнул Смерть. – Но будет только одна просьба, так что думайте хорошенько.  
– Что ж, я намерена шить, пока смогу держать в руках иголку. Не приходите за мной, пока я не сделаю последний стежок, – сказала Изабелла с торжеством.  
– Даже не собирался, – пожал плечами Смерть. – Не в моих привычках разлучать мастера с призванием настолько любимым.  
– Тогда обещайте, что не причините вреда никому под этой крышей.  
– За кого вы меня принимаете? – Смерть обиженно блеснул каштанами из-под колючих век. – Я был вашим гостем и ел плоды с вашего дерева – следовательно, я не могу навредить ни хозяевам, ни другим гостям, это знает любой ребёнок. Желайте что-нибудь ещё.  
Изабелла молча уставилась на Жнеца. Ей больше ничего не приходило в голову.  
– Термиты, – вымолвила она наконец.  
– Простите? – каштаны ошеломлённо моргнули.  
– Спасения нет от термитов. То сарай съедят, то перила на лестнице подгрызут, а травить их жалко, живые всё-таки. Пусть они просто уйдут отсюда подальше и не возвращаются.  
– Хорошо, я поговорю с Её Термичеством.  
В прихожей что-то со звоном упало, портниха и Смерть поспешили туда. Коса валялась на полу, об её ароматную можжевеловую ручку тёрлась довольная кошка.

Изабелла искусно спрятала хвостики нитей под тесьму, полюбовалась преображённой сумочкой, надела на машинку чехол и выбралась из дома. Сад облачился в вечерние тени, с Гаронны повеяло долгожданной прохладой. Солнечный диск, аппетитный, как мякоть сочной красной сливы, зацепился за жемчужно-серый гребень на спине Лицея Жозефа Галлиени – футуристического чудовища, разлёгшегося за деревьями на левом берегу. В калитку постучали.  
– Изабеллиссима, впусти меня! – раздался весёлый баритон с неистребимым итальянским акцентом. – Я всех спас, заказал нам столик в «Солилесс» и нарвал тебе ежевики, но забыл дома ключи.  
– Какой ты молодец, что вернулся до заката! – отозвалась Изабелла, открывая замок. – Гостей мне, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.


End file.
